


(K)not Interested

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: “No,” Stiles says, so quickly that Derek’s face falls. “Dude, we haven’t even been ononedate. We arenothaving sex. And definitely not during my heat, when I could get pregnant.”





	(K)not Interested

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen several fics where omega Stiles just accepts that he’s pregnant or going to get pregnant after sex with Derek, even if he doesn’t actually want to be. (And if that’s your thing, that’s cool.) But personally I don’t see Stiles being passive about something like that, which prompted me to write this fic. It’s an ABO universe where omegas can only get pregnant during a heat, and though it is possible for Stiles to get pregnant, he DOES NOT in this fic.

 

 

Stiles can already feel the familiar symptoms of his oncoming heat as he climbs into the jeep. He’s feverish, his body seems weighted down, his muscles and joints are relaxing, loosening, and he can feel a low pull of longing in his stomach. It’s bearable now, but he knows it’ll only grow in intensity.

Heats are always an inconvenience, but at least this one is on a Friday, so he has the whole weekend to get through it.

When he’s home for heats during school days, Harris always makes sure to send twice as much work as the class actually did, sometimes more. Stiles is never up for extra homework just because his body does something he can’t control.

But he won’t have to worry about that this time. He can spend the weekend in bed with his toys, ride this out, and be ready for class on Monday.

It’s a good plan. A solid plan. One Stiles has made many times before.

But this time, he doesn’t account for Derek Hale.

Stiles doesn’t even see him at first, too deep into his need to be filled, to orgasm. He freezes when he’s halfway between the jeep and the front door, finally spotting Derek standing on his porch steps.

“Stiles,” Derek says with a smile, stepping forward. “I was hoping I could ask you out—”

Then the scent of Stiles’ heat obviously hits Derek, and his words cut off in surprise.

“Yeah, this really isn’t a good time,” Stiles says quickly, because he is running out of time. He almost desperately needs to get upstairs, to get naked and fuck _something_. “But we can, um, talk about it on Monday, okay?” he says, carefully stepping around Derek so he can get to the door.

“Are you sure,” Derek starts to say after a deep breath, obviously picking up on the level of urgency Stiles is feeling. “Do you want me to come in?”

“No,” Stiles says, so quickly that Derek’s face falls. “Dude, we haven’t even been on _one_ date. We are _not_ having sex. And definitely not during my heat, when I could get pregnant. Like, no judgement on omegas who just want to get mated and start popping out babies, but that is _not_ for me. I want to live my life on my terms, you know?”

He takes one last look at Derek’s surprised face, then slips inside the front door and hurries up the stairs. The need is burning almost painfully within him, and it’s a relief to get to his room and strip off his clothes. He tries to keep himself from thinking about Derek as he sinks down onto a dildo, but he doesn’t manage it.

He does manage to keep himself distracted enough that he doesn’t have to think about Monday, and whether or not Derek will even want to talk to him.

 

*

 

Despite his doubts, Derek is waiting for him at school, and asks him out again practically before he’s even climbed out of the jeep. Stiles has had a long-standing crush on Derek, good-looking alpha and star of the basketball team, and that combined with the way Derek is looking at him so _hopefully_ means there’s just no way Stiles could say no.

At first he thinks it’ll be a secretive thing—Derek is popular and Stiles is absolutely _not_ —but Derek smiles any time they cross paths in the hallway, and Derek sits at his table during lunch. Scott and Allison give him a thumbs-up when Derek isn’t looking, and Stiles shakes his head, but he can’t stop smiling.

They go for pizza after school, then for burgers and milkshakes the next day. Derek takes Stiles to his favorite restaurants, Stiles takes Derek to his, and sometimes they just hang out together. They study together sometimes, too, but it usually ends with them making out, pressed tightly together with hands roving everywhere, so it’s not that productive.

Stiles learns a lot about Derek, and finds himself liking him more and more. His favorite discovery is how unexpectedly soft Derek can be, how eager he is to pull Stiles in close and cuddle for hours.

Things are going really well between them, and Stiles loves dating him.

Still, he doesn’t let Derek come over for his next heat.

 

*

 

Derek calls, though. And Stiles is perfectly happy to let Derek talk him through several orgasms, and then, in the lulls between intense need, they just _talk_.

“So you’ve never spent your heats with anyone?” Derek asks curiously, as Stiles’ breathing slows.

“Nope,” Stiles says, squirming to get more comfortable on the bed. “Knot condoms are super unreliable, and heats are intense enough without dealing with an alpha whining that it’s unbearable, that they _have to_ knot me, that they _need it_.”

“Our hormones aren’t that bad, they don’t _make_ us do anything,” Derek huffs. “We just get really turned on, too.”

“Yeah, but hormones are used as an excuse often enough that I’m not willing to risk it,” Stiles says, shrugging. “At least, not yet.”

And then, when the next wave of the heat rolls through him, he pushes a bigger dildo inside himself and tells Derek _exactly_ what he’d want, if Derek were there with him. He lets himself ramble through all the details, touches and strokes and fucks himself as Derek listens.

The sound of Derek coming pushes him over the edge, and when he groans out, “Fuck, I knotted,” it drives Stiles to ride his dildo to a very quick orgasm.

Derek stays on the phone with him for the majority of his heat, getting him off but also helpfully reminding him to eat and shower, and it’s the best one he’s had in a long time.

 

*

 

They end up having sex not long after Stiles’ heat is over, unable to resist trying some of the things they’d talked about.

Stiles finally gets to kiss him with real intent, and eagerly undresses him, hands tracing Derek’s chest and abs and hips, enjoying the strength beneath the surface. And Derek takes his time, covering Stiles with kisses and licks, pushing Stiles right to the edge of orgasm before opening him up nice and slow and pushing inside.

Stiles isn’t in heat, but despite that Derek manages to knot him on the first try, and it’s _amazing_.

 

*

 

When Stiles goes into heat again, Derek asks to join him.

“Why do you want to?” Stiles asks, curious but wary. “You’re not going to knot me. So what would you even do?”

“I don’t know,” Derek says softly, like he’s aching. “But I want to be there for you. You sounded so desperate last time, so alone, and I just want to be there with you. We’ll figure something out.”

Stiles takes in Derek’s concerned face, and finds that he _wants_ to say yes. He _likes_ Derek, and had liked the soothing sound of his voice last time, knows how much better it’d be if he didn’t have to hear it through the phone. Derek’s never been anything but gentle with him, has never pushed for more than Stiles wants to give.

When it comes down to it, Stiles trusts him.

He says yes.

 

*

 

Derek licks him open, tongue and then fingers thrusting inside him, bringing him closer and closer to his third orgasm. Derek’s knotted cock brushes against his lower leg, and even though it’s been more than twenty minutes since he came—kissing Stiles and rutting eagerly against his hip—it still hasn’t gone down. Derek doesn’t seem bothered, though.

It does remind Stiles of what’s in store as soon as his heat is over, and that thought alone is enough to push him over the edge.

He’s at a low point in his heat, knows it’ll be a little while before it ramps up again, so he just lets himself lay there and enjoy the sated feeling running through him, and appreciate how much more he grounded he feels with an alpha scent surrounding him.

Derek kisses his thigh before sliding up Stiles’ body, nuzzling against his neck and making a contented sound. “See? Told you we’d figure it out.”

“I can’t take much credit, you were the one with all the ideas,” Stiles says with a grin, and curls his hand around Derek’s knot. He wants to get him off again, and the throaty noise Derek makes tells him he’s on the right track. He gives a tentative squeeze. “But I agree. We’re definitely making it work.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
